Jesse Taylor
Jesse 'JT Money' Taylor is a middleweight and welterweight fighter famed for his appearance on the seventh season of The Ultimate Fighter show and his one fight within the UFC, a loss by the rare Peruvian necktie to C.B. Dollaway. He has also competed in Strikeforce and in MFC. Outside The Major Orgs: MFC Etc. He most recently defeated former UFC middleweight champion Murilo Bustamente by submission due to strikes in the second round. Bustamente was coming out of retirement for the fight. The fight was dubiously considered to be Taylor's biggest win of his career to date. He next returned to the MFC to fight British prospect Tom Watson, defeating him via comfortable unanimous decision. Taylor next defeated Dylan Andrews, choking him unconscious with a guillotine in the first round. Taylor was next set to face fellow UFC veteran Denis Kang in perhaps the next biggest fight of his career. Kang pulled out of the fight, however. Taylor subsequently moved up to light-heavyweight to face Clay Davidson. He defeated Davidson via unanimous decision for his fourth straight victory. Taylor next faced Kang and defeated him via first-round rear-naked choke submission in what many people considered an upset victory. It was Taylor's fifth straight victory. He next faced Bellator middleweight champion Hector Lombard in a non-title bout in Australia, losing via second-round heelhook submission. Taylor next stepped in on short notice to replace former WEC middleweight champion Paulo Filho to make his KSW debut against prospect Mamed Khalidov. Khalidov defeated Taylor via first round kneebar, injuring Taylor's leg in the process. After recovering, Taylor dropped to welterweight to make his Cage Warriors debut in an immediate title shot against the Cage Warriors welterweight champion Gael Grimaud. He lost via armbar submission a little under a minute into the third round. Taylor next fought Christopher Ortega winning via first round guillotine choke submission. He then faced Marcel Fortuna, winning via unanimous decision. Taylor next fought Steve Kennedy for the K-Oz Entertainment Middleweight Championship, winning via first round reear-naked choke submission near the end of the round. He then faced Chris Fields this time for the the Cage Warriors Middleweight Championship winning via second round rear-naked choke submission. Taylor next defended his the K-0z Entertainment middleweight title against fellow TUF veteran Kendall Grove, winning a five round unanimous decision. Taylor next defended his Cage Warriors middleweight title against John Phillips, defeating Phillips very quickly via first round guillotine choke. World Series of Fighting Taylor next signed with the World Series of Fighting promotion. Taylor made his debut against the former MFC middleweight champion Elvis Mutapcic. Taylor defeated the highly-touted Mutapcic via an impressively dominant unanimous decision. Taylor is next set to fight fellow UFC veteran Dave Branch for the inaugaral WSOF middleweight title. Fights *Jesse Taylor vs. Drew Fickett *Jesse Taylor vs. Chris Camozzi *Thales Leites vs. Jesse Taylor - The fight was Taylor's MFC debut. *Jesse Taylor vs. Tom Watson *Mamed Khalidov vs. Jesse Taylor - The fight was Taylor's KSW debut, stepping in on late notice to replace an injured Paulo Filho. *Jesse Taylor vs.John Phillips - The fight was for the Cage Warriors middleweight title with Taylor defending. *Jesse Taylor vs. Elvis Mutapcic - The fight was the WSOF debut of both men and the winner would fight Dave Branch for the inaugaral WSOF middleweight title. Category:Middleweight fighters Category:World Series of Fighting fighters